


Among Us

by ry_da_na04



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_da_na04/pseuds/ry_da_na04
Summary: I’m bad at summaries.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Among Us

A message from HQ appeared on the screen and ripping you and your friends’ attention from playing poker.   
“Crewmembers, there are two imposters among you”.   
We all thought it was just a sick joke and proceeded to play until a flash of bright alarm startled us all saying: ‘Warning, major damage in the electric wing’ over and over again until Diego and Niccolo went to fix it. There are also more tasks to be done. So I wandered through the silent, halls of the ship and pretended to go and do something. Soon enough, I found my first victim.   
Oh, poor Dustin, I had to. But he died a quick and painless death thanks to the Phasma shot and immediately used the vents to escape leading me to the cafeteria where thankfully, no one was around. And not long enough Ludwig had set the alarm off. I had quickly grabbed a muesli bar and ran as if nothing happened.  
We gathered around Dustin’s body and waited for everyone until Ydish announced that Elliot was missing. Fardrid did his job. So, 2 down 5 to go. Then the discussion began.   
“Ryan where were you?”   
“Thomas, you left with Elliot earlier!”   
“Ydish, you’re technically a room away from Dustin how could you haven’t noticed nor heard anything?”   
“Thomas was following me 30 seconds after the alarm went off”. Ally said.  
“Ally, I was following you because you seem suspicious.” Thomas replied,  
“No—but I was just looking at the vents, I swear! There was something in there and I thought it was the cause but I swear it wasn’t me” Ally begged.   
“Kick her out!” I said.   
“What?! No! I swear I didn’t do it!” Ally begged and begged.   
"Hey, she’s not just some vacuum cleaner you could throw away! Let’s vote!” Ryan yelled.   
“Fair enough, okay. Let’s vote.” Thomas said.  
In the end we decided to kick her out. She couldn’t defend herself. As we watched her body drift off to space an alarm caught our attention and ran back to HQ seeing the message:   
“Ally wasn’t the imposter. 2 imposter. 2 imposters remain.”   
3 down 4 to go.  
Thomas, Ryan and Ydish felt bad, but Fadrid and I pretended. I could’ve told them to just tie her down the maintenance room but, my purpose is to kill them all so, I’ll do everything opportunity to wipe them all out.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive my suckish work, I’m new HAHA thanks.


End file.
